


Villainous support Conversations

by Lampoon



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampoon/pseuds/Lampoon
Summary: An exploration of morally ambiguous individuals through support conversations.Sporadic updates.
Relationships: Chrom/Gimurei | Grima, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Lucina & My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Kudos: 14





	1. LUCINA X FALLEN!F!ROBIN C-A

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I would transfer theses to AO3. Updates are whenever I have cool ideas (probably for Grima)

**C SUPPORT**

_[Lucina is walking through an unlit hallway, clutching her head. She looks down before sighing.]_

Lucina: Gods, these nightmares…I was sure they would have gone away during my time in Askr yet they suddenly decide to return…

_[She sighs again, this time looking up. In the distance she spots a figure.]_

Lucina: (Who else would be outside at this time? Hmm, those pig tails…is that!)

Lucina: M-Mother!

_[Lucina jogs towards the figure, waving enthusiastically.]_

Lucina: I wasn’t aware that the summoner had summoned you!

_[Robin turns around and flashes Lucina a smile. They embrace.]_

Lucina: I’ve missed you so much! Father will be so excited to know that you’re here.

_[Lucina’s smile widens, and she attempts to pull away from Robin; Robin doesn’t budge. Her grin falters, she tries again, yet Robin’s grip doesn’t falter.]_

Lucina: (She must be really happy to see me!)

Lucina: Mother…I’m happy to see you too!

_[Lucina squeezes Robin and attempts to leave the hug again.]_

Lucina: Mother…you can let me go now.

Robin: My little Luci, why did you kill me?

Lucina: No, it can’t be…!

_[Robin smirks, pulling Lucina tighter against her.]_

Robin: Oh, but it is Naga spawn. Did you think your pathetic weapon was able to seal me away?

Lucina: Let me go!

_[Lucian begins struggling against Robin’s grip.]_

Lucina: (Damn! Why didn’t I bring my Falchion?)

Robin: But now, I have all my strength, so you pathetic mortals won’t be able to stop me.

Lucina: No!

_[Lucina is finally able to break free from Robin’s hold and doesn’t waste a second before dashing off.]_

**[Lucina and Robin have reached support rank C.]**

**B SUPPORT**

Robin: Lucina…

_[Lucina jumps back, holding her Falchion out protectively.]_

Lucina: Grima! Stay away from me, don’t think I’ll allow you to come any closer!

Robin: Lucina…I’m sorry.

Lucina: W-What…?

_[Robin takes a step closer while Lucina takes a step backwards.]_

Lucina: D-did you not hear me? I said stay back!

_[Robin pauses before nodding solemnly.]_

Robin: I’m weak, Lucina, I didn’t have the strength to control Grima, and I know he scared you yesterday.

Lucina: I will not fall for your lies!

_[Lucina holds her weapon up higher.]_

Robin: Please, Luci, I need you to listen. I don’t have much time. I know it is difficult to trust me but know I didn’t mean anything I said yesterday.

_[Robin clutches her chest in pain.]_

Lucina: …

Robin: Everything I’ve done and everyone I’ve hurt, I’m sorry. I don’t expect Naga nor yourself to forgive me considering what I did to your father was unforgivable. 

Lucina: Mother…No, it wasn’t you! It was Grima, you can’t blame yourself _._

_[Robin sends another smile towards Lucina.]_

Robin: No, it was my fault and I’m truly sorry for that.

[Robin clutches her head in pain, groaning in discomfort.]

Lucina: Mother, what’s wrong?

_[Lucina drops her Falchion before dashing over to Robin.]_

Robin: He’s…coming…back.

Lucina: Who?

Robin: Grima!

Lucina: Fight back! Don’t give in!

Robin: Lucina…I love….

_[Robin collapses fully on the ground.]_

**[Lucina and Robin have reached support rank B.]**

**A SUPPORT**

Lucina: Grima!

_[Robin turns around and flashes Lucina a smile.]_

Robin: Hello my dear Luci, have you finally decided to join your mother?

_[Robin holds her arms out wide, inviting Lucina in for a hug. Lucina doesn’t move.]_

Lucina: You’re not my mother and you’ll never be my mother…my mother is dead.

Robin: …

_[Robin frowns.]_

Robin: Then, out with it, Naga spawn, what do you seek from me? You want revenge?

Lucina: No.

_[Robin tilts her head curiously.]_

Robin: Then you want me to release your real mother?

Lucina: No. My mother is dead.

_[Robin frown deepens, and she scowls.]_

Robin: Then what? You wish to die?

Lucina: No. I want to know why. Why you apologised for what you did.

Robin: Not so bright are you, those words were of your real mother. She’s always screaming in anguish, wondering why you didn’t save her.

_[Lucina grimaces.]_

Lucina: I’ll say it once more; my mother is dead. Those were your words…why?

Robin: Did I not just say-?

Lucina: I’ve always known when my mother was lying, you may just be occupying her body, but your mannerisms are the same. Grima, answer me this one question. Why were your words so sincere?

Robin: …

Lucina: I don’t know if you truly feel apologetic, nor do I care.

_[They both stare at each other in silence, Robin no longer smiling and Lucina’s grimace deepened.]_

Lucina: Grima…I will never forgive you for what you did. But Mother…I’ve already forgiven you. 

_[Robin is stunned further into silence. For a few seconds, she does nothing before laughing hysterically.]_

Robin: Heh, fool! Believe whatever you want. Just know, while you’re sleeping, your dear mother will not hesitate to strike you down.

Lucina: I too Grima.

**[Lucina and Robin have reached support rank A.]**


	2. FALLEN!CHROM X FALLEN!F!ROBIN C-S

**C SUPPORT**

_[Sitting at a table alone, Robin is sipping on expensive wine and glaring at anything that walks by. Her face is seemingly stuck in a permanent scowl.]_

Robin: (Mongrels everywhere…)

_[Robin notices her cup is empty, frowning in displeasure. She is surprised when a figure appears from behind her.]_

Robin: Oh, it’s you.

Chrom: …

Robin: (I didn’t even notice his presence….it must be the fault of that blasted summoner.)

_[Robin places the drink on the table and stares at the cafeteria. Most figures avoid eye contact with her.]_

Robin: This place is incredibly monotonous, don’t you agree?

_[She notices Chrom is still standing there.]_

Robin: What, do you still need my permission to do the most basic things?

Chrom: …

Robin: Yet you still refuse to speak. Fine then, stand there all-day fool _._

_[Robin walks away, leaving behind a stationary Chrom.]_

**[Chrom and Robin have reached support rank C.]**

**C+ SUPPORT**

_[Robin walks into the cafeteria; Chrom hasn’t moved an inch from his location.]_

Robin: You are still here.

_[Robin sits down next to Chrom.]_

Robin: If I asked you to die, would you die.

_Chrom: Yes…_

_[Robin laughs incredulously.]_

Robin: The first words you speak and it’s something stupid. I see nothing has changed. 

_[Robin rolls her eyes at the lack of response.]_

Robin: I’m in the mood to torment a mortal.

_[She sighs again, this time looking up. In the distance she spots a figure and grins.]_

Robin: Perfect.

_[Lucina walks past, carrying a plate of food. She sends a glare towards Robin and a withered look towards Chrom, before continuing her walk.]_

Robin: Oh, little Luci, you’re not going to greet your parents?

Lucina: Father.

_[Robin’s grin disappears as Lucina begins walking again.]_

Robin: Such insolence-!

_[Robin attempts to slap Lucina, only to be stopped by a hand.]_

_Robin: You…! What do you think you’re doing?_

_[Chrom’s hand doesn’t move from her wrist and only tightens. Robin looks around, seeing faces full of surprise, anger and amusement. When someone giggles, Robin’s face goes red with fiery anger.]_

Robin: Fine.

_[Robin snatches her arm away violently]_

Robin: You moronic, prudent, half-witted cretin, since you enjoy hanging out with your mortals, I'll be on my way. 

**[Chrom and Robin have reached support rank C+.]**

**B SUPPORT**

_[Robin grabs a book from her bookshelf and tosses at the ground]_

Robin: I’ll find which one of those creatures thought it appropriate to laugh and end their miserable existence. To procreate with Naga spawn, the idiocy!

_[She whirls around to glare at Chrom, who is standing motionlessly in the corner.]_

Robin: And you! Are you just going to continue standing there like a fool after embarrassing me in front of all those buffoons? 

Chrom: …

Robin: Stop just standing there! I permit you to speak. 

Chrom: …

Robin: Hurry up and grovel at m feet before I end you!

_[Chrom finally stands forward and embraces Robin.]_

Chrom: Robin…

Robin: Remove your hands from me before I break all your fingers.

Chrom: It’s…okay.

_[Robin lifts her hand up to strike Chrom’s hand before sighing.]_

Robin: You’re not even worth the effort. You don’t even react anymore, where is the fun in that? 

_[Chrom releases her as she lays down on the bed.]_

Robin: Fetch me something to read, before I end up killing someone.

**[Chrom and Robin have reached support rank B.]**

**A SUPPORT**

Robin: Life is increasingly drawl. 

Chrom: We…can…talk.

Robin: Pass the time like mortals, I see you’ve still kept your uncivil roots.

_[Chrom and Robin are silent for a long moment.]_

Robin: Well, what are you waiting for? Speak exalt.

Chrom: Where…were…you…born?

Robin: A stupid question, I was not born, rather created.

_[Chrom tilts his head.]_

Robin: _[sighs] I_ was created to oppose Naga. A being of hate, which was prophesised to destroy your realm.

Chrom: Are…you…happy?

Robin: I certainly enjoy terrorising mortals, especially that daughter of yours.

Chrom: Are…you…happy?

Robin: Are you?

Chrom: With…you…yes.

_[Robin is stunned into silence. She stares at an expressionless Chrom before glaring at him.]_

Robin: I crippled your sister. I destroyed your home. I tortured your friends. I murdered your second in command and enjoyed every second of it. And you are happy…with me?

Chrom: Yes…I forgive you.

Robin: You are a fool, leave my sight this instant. Next time we meet, I will murder you.

**[Chrom and Robin have reached support rank A.]**

**S SUPPORT**

Robin: Close the door behind you.

_[Chrom closes the door behind him and walks up to Robin.]_

Robin: I see, you are eager to die, how would you like to die?

_[Robin begins listing off gruesome methods of deaths, all involving magic or her dragon form.]_

Chrom: By…your…hands.

_[Chrom grabs Robin’s hands and place them on his neck.]_

Robin: You would allow me to kill you?

Chrom: Only you…

Robin: Are you stupid? My hands are around your neck, all I would need to do is squeeze and you’d die!

_[Chrom squeezes his eyes shut and stay silent.]_

Robin: Then beg! Like you did before! Beg for your insolent life!

_[Chrom doesn’t say anything, and Robin’s face heats up in anger]_

Robin: Fight back! Fight me! KILLME!

_[Chrom is silent and still, her hands tighten around his neck.]_

Robin: I’M ORDERING YOU! LISTENTO ME!

_[Her hands loosen around his hand.]_

Robin: SAY SOMETHING! ANYTHING!

_[Robin falls to the ground.]_

Robin: Please…

Chrom: I…forgive…you...

_[Chrom kneels and embraces Robin’s crumpled form.]_

Robin: I enjoyed it; I was created to enjoy it. The screams of agony as I tortured mortals, the death the decay. Every moment, I enjoyed it and yet…

_[Chrom pulls Robin closer and pats her back.]_

Chrom: It’s okay…I forgive…you.

Robin: You are your daughter’s father, equal in foolishness and idiocy.

_[Robin wraps her arms around Chrom.]_

Robin: Perhaps that is why I…

**[Chrom and Robin have reached support rank S.]**


End file.
